REVENGE
by Naikims
Summary: Ketika Yunho seorang Pria berkarakter sedingin es telah menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu, dan dia ingin meminta maaf dan memulai semuanya dari awal kembali. Akankah masa lalunya memaafkannya? Disaat orang yang telah disakitinya memiliki trauma yang mendalam terhadap dirinya. Akankah kata maaf akan diucapkan oleh Jaejoong untuk Yunho? YUNJAE is REAl. Warning This BXB/LGBT


Warning:

This is BxB and MPREG!!! And many Miss Typo yang bersebaran.

P.s for homophobic:

"Jangan maksa baca dan akhirnya hanya menghina dengan kasar! Udah tau ga suka mending ga usah baca, silahkan pencet dengan keras tombol X dilayar ponsel/PC kalian dan jauh-jauh dari sini!"

Happy Reading!!

Enjoy it

~ YunBearLoveBooJae ~

Hujan turun dengan deras, angin berhembus dengan kencang, bulan bersembunyi di antara awan-awan menemani seorang Pria berwajah cantik yang sedang duduk terdiam di dalam kamarnya yang temaram.

Pria itu bernama Kim Jaejoong, dia berusia 22 tahun saat ini, dia adalah anak bungsuh dari Pasangan suami-suami(?) Kim yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang.

Kim Jaejoong adalah pemuda yang ceria, aktif, dan sangat baik hati. Tapi itu semua telah berubah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu Kim Jaejoong mulai menjadi seseorang yang pendiam, dan sangat tertutup. Dia tidak pernah keluar rumah, dan hanya mau berbicara dengan Orangtuanya dan Ahjumma Lee kepala pelayan yang telah setia bekerja di Mansion keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong menatap langit malam dengan pandangan kosong, air matanya mulai mengalir turun tanpa dia sadari. "Wae?" lirihnya.

'Wae? Kau Pria bajingan! Kau bilang akan kembali dan kita pasti akan menikah, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau mengkhianati aku? Bajingan brengsek, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.' batin Jaejoong penuh kesedihan.

Flashback

Jaejoong yang memakai seragam olahraga berwarna merah hitam berlari-lari di lorong Sekolah Shinki International High School, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pandangan menghina siswa-siswi yang dia lewati.

Dia terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dari dahinya yang putih. Setelah beberapa menit dia akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya kelas 11-A, dia terdiam sejenak di depan pintu kelas mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Jaejoong membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Brakk

"YUNNIE!!" teriak Jaejoong.

Seorang Pemuda tampan bermata musang menatap ke arah pintu dengan tajam. Jaejoong berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya, dia mendorong Pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Yakk, Minnie kau menghalangi jalan! Minggir!" pekik Jaejoong kesal.

Pemuda Jangkung yang bernama Jung Changmin itu mendengus, dan bergeser ke samping pemuda berjidat lebar Park Yoochun.

"Waeyo, Joongie? Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Yoochun, dia menunjuk Pemuda bermata musang tadi dengan telunjuknya.

"Yunnie! Kau benar akan pergi ke Inggris?" tanyanya gusar.

"Hm." gumam Pemuda yang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Wae? Kau mau meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Aku harus melanjutkan studyku di sana, kau harus mengerti." ujar Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya dan sekuat tenaga menahan isak tangisnya yang akan pecah. "Sampai kapan?" tanyanya dengan suara begetar.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan 'sedikit' lembut, dia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong mencoba menenangkannya. "Hanya 5 tahun, aku berjanji akan kembali. Dan aku pasti akan melamarmu secepatnya, saat aku kembali nanti Jae," Janjinya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan tidak yakin.

"Ne." ujar Yunho disertai senyum tipis.

Changmin yang sedari tadi diam menatap Yunho dengan tercengang. "Hyung! Kau.." ucapannya terhenti saat Yunho menatapnya dengan tajam.

'Hyung kenapa kau berjanji seperti itu? Janji yang mustahil kau penuhi, itu hanya akan membuat Joongie sakit hati nantinya.' batin Changmin tidak berdaya.

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dengan simpati. Jaejoong yang telah tenang setelah mendengar janji Yunho pun tersenyum dengan ceria.

"Kau harus menjaga janjimu! Aku akan menagihnya nanti, baiklah Yunnie aku akan kembali ke kelas ne." Jaejoong dengan gerakan yang cepat mengecup pipi kanan Yunho, dan berlari pergi keluar kelas dengan pipi yang merah padam.

Yunho yang dikecup hanya tersenyum tipis, dia mengelus pipinya yang dicium Jaejoong dan pandangannya kembali menjadi dingin.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan bahagia menuju kelasnya, sesekali bibirnya mengeluarkan senandung yang merdu. Dia berjalan dengan riang, tidak peduli sama sekali dengan pandangan menghina beberapa siswa yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Joongie!" pekik seorang pemuda bertubuh montok. Dia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sembari menyeret pemuda berkulit pucat di sampingnya.

Jaejoong berhenti berjalan dan tersenyum lebar ke arah dua sahabatnya, dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Joongie, kau habis dari kelas Si Bastard Jung itu?" tanya Kim Junsu pemuda bertubuh montok itu dengan kesal.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan wajah polos.

"Kenapa kau masih sama si Bastard Jung itu, eoh? Sudah ku bilang dia tidak baik untukmu." ucap Junsu kesal.

"Itu benar Joongie, sebaiknya kau putus saja dengan dia. Lagi pula dia akan pergi ke luar negeri, dia pasti akan melupakanmu di sana nanti." ujar Pemuda berkulit pucat yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Junsu.

Jaejoong menunduk dengan sedih mendengar perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya, dia sendiri tahu bahwa Jung Yunho memang bukan pemuda yang baik. Pemuda bermarga Jung itu selalu menyakitinya dengan ucapan yang dingin, dan mengabaikannya di sekolah walaupun mereka sepasanv kekasih.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, dia telah berjanji akan menikahiku saat studynya selesai nanti." ucap Jaejoong dengan sedih.

Junsu memandang Jaejoong dengan prihatin. "Si Bastard itu pasti membual lagi, sudahlah Jae. Menyerah saja!" ujarnya.

"Itu benar, lebih baik kau putus dengan Yunho. Dan segera bangun dari tidurmu, kau sangat tidak pantas dengannya dasar jalang miskin." ucap Seorang siswi dengan sinis.

"Go Ahra, jaga ucapanmu!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan geram.

Siswi bernama Ahra itu tertawa kecil. "Ucapan apa yang harus aku jaga? Dia memang jalang yang berani merayu Jung Yunho pangeran sekolah ini, dia pikir dia pantas? Kau itu hanya seorang murid beasiswa di sini, kau adalah sebuah batu di antara emas dan berlian di sekolah ini. Dasar miskin tidak tahu diri, kau tidak punya kaca hah? Mau aku belikan." cemoohnya.

Para siswa dan siswi yang mendengar ucapan Ahra tertawa dengan sinis, mereka mengejek Jaejoong dengan kata-kata kasar. Jaejoong yang tidak tahan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka, dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Jae!/Joongie!" teriak Junsu dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Ahra yang penuh dengan makeup dengan bengis.

"Kau, aku akan pastikan kau akan menyesali ucapanmu nona Go Ahra! Kau lihat saja apa yang akan kami lakukan terhadap perusahaan keluargamu, kau tahu dengan paati apa yang akan ku lakukan. Dan ini juga berlaku untuk kalian semua yang menertawakan sahabatku." ancam Kyuhyun dengan geram.

Kyuhyun dan Junsu berlari mengejar Jaejoong meninggalkan Go Ahra, dan para murid yang sekarang berwajah pucat pasi. Ahra dan para murid jelas tahu siapa itu Kyuhyun dan Junsu, mereka adalah putra dari Keluarga Cho dan Kim yang perusahaannya menduduki tingkat 2 dan 3 di Korea.

Saat ini mereka semua hanya bisa menyesali perbuatan mereka, keluarga Cho dan Kim pasti akan menghancurkan bisnis Orangtua mereka dengan mudah.

TBC

Sedikit? Namanya juga permulaan, jika nanti ada banyak yang minat pasti Chapternya Nai tulis banyak kok

Ini adalah ff Yunjae pertamaku, Nai sendiri adalah YunjaeHardShipper. Udah sekitar 5 tahun menjadi YJHS , karena ini ff Yunjae pertama mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada banyak kesalahan ya Seiring berjalannya waktu Nai akan memperbaikinya.

Maaf kalau bagi kalian FF ini jelek atau GaJe Nai pasti akan berusaha keras agak kedepannya menjadi lebih baik.

Lanjut

Or

End?

Sorry for Miss TYPO

Mohon kritik dan sarannya

See you in the next Chapter


End file.
